16 Love-Hate Relations
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: 'Chances are she's still here,' Fannihilator thought to himself. As the thought had entered his mind, a strange sensation filled his stomach. The feeling was occurring more and more, especially when Super Chum couldn't accompany him on a mission because of his own missions. CopyKitten/TheFannihilator


Greetings! This is Captain Butters! I'm using my friend's account for the time being so 'A Person Who Likes Comedy won't be on for awhile! A.P.W.L.C was kind enough to let me use this account! Thanks again! ;)

* * *

Fannihilator dropped down from the side of the building and inspected the entrance cautiously. It wasn't really an entrance anymore, but a huge gaping hole due to someone's plasma. There was still smoke.

_'Chances are she's still here,'_ Fannihilator thought to himself. As the thought had entered his mind, a strange sensation filled his stomach. The feeling was occurring more and more, especially when Super Chum couldn't accompany him on a mission because of his own missions. He wrote it off as nervousness and in a way it was.

The former villain ran through the halls of the hospital. Copy Kitten's trail was fairly easy to follow – just follow the path of wanton destruction and scratch marks on the walls. Must've meant Professor Oz hung back at his lair and let Copy Kitten loose. The professor usually wanted to be in and out before Fannihilator made it to the scene, whereas Copy Kitten did not mind Fannihilator one bit. Their fights were enjoyable and got the adrenaline pumping. Closest thing to sex Copy Kitten had gotten in a while.

By the time Fannihilator had caught up with the villainess, Copy Kitten had already picked up what she needed. She stood with pride and had a sack hoisted over her shoulder.

"You're a little too late, princess."

"Copy Kitty, you know it's all over, why try?"

The sack dropped and Copy Kitten slipped into an easy stance, "Maybe. Without your Hero Super Chum you've gotten a little sloppy."

That much was true. Fannihilator's head had been distracted without Super Chum. Just that once Fannihilator was beaten to a pulp by Copy Kitten. A few broken ribs, but nothing he couldn't recover from. All that really suffered was his pride. And that was about to be fixed.

A kick to the face was easily blocked by Copy Kitten and Fannihilator's ankle was grabbed. Copy Kitten threw him to the ground and dug a knee into his back. Twisting around, the male knocked his rival off her feet and managed to straddle her torso.

"Well here we are again," Copy Kitten taunted with that incredible smirk of hers. "You know, usually I'm taken to dinner first."

Fannihilator's face felt like it was on fire. His brain was too fuddled to block Copy Kitten's fist and pain exploded across his cheek.

Over his initial awkwardness, Fannihilator dodged Copy Kitten's flurry of copy-coated punches. A wall met with the male's back just as Copy Kitten went for his throat with her claws. Her hand met with the wall and momentarily got stuck – she didn't let this stop her, she'd broken through walls before and learned to use it to her advantage.

Copy Kitten pushed against the wall and pinned The Fannihilator there by twisting his arm against her back so that his front met with the wall.

Again, Fannihilator was flustered. Maybe he enjoyed the fighting as much as his rival did.

Maybe a bit more…

This wasn't the first time they were propped against a wall. But it _was _the first time it happened when it was just the two of them.

Time didn't stand still. It passed painfully slowly. Fannihilator was fully aware of the villainess's breath on his neck, of the rise and fall of Copy Kitten's chest against his back. And he knew could not deny the dampness that threatened to ruin his favorite costume.

Then time picked back up to its usual fast pace.

"Kitty, please," Fannihilator whispered. They both knew he was asking to be let go. For Copy Kitten to drop it all and forget what had just happened really never happened. But the villainess couldn't. She now realized she could have what she wanted; she could have The Fannihilator. It could just be a crush on The Fannihilator's part, but Copy Kitten didn't care. Even if it didn't turn into anything, Copy Kitten would have him one night.

"Please what, Fan?"

His words seemed stuck in his throat –The Fannihilator's head was torn between going with what he wanted and doing what's right. Only an audible gulp was Copy Kitten's response.

The villainess let go of Fannihilator's arm slowly and swept her red hair to one side. Flushed skin was left bare to her. She'd seen it before; admired it plenty of times, but never this intimately. Her chest fluttered and desire burned her skin.

Claws reached out and yanked the neck piece of The Fannihilator's costume, causing him to gasp. Dark lips finally met Fannihilator's neck and it was the best thing he had felt. Sure he and Super Chum had done everything _but _sex yet it wasn't the same. This need he was feeling for Copy Kitten – he didn't with Super Chum. His best friend and ex-boyfriend could never bring this want – this heavy craving.

Copy Kitten half expected Fannihilator to bolt; to punch, to kick, to scream – but it never came. Instead she heard heavy breathing.

The villainess left more kisses on her foe's neck. Each kiss seemed to drive Fannihilator on; he was beginning to squirm and wanted more.

"Fan, Fan, Fan. Just what is it you want?"

She didn't expect an answer. In her mind (and really to everyone else), Fannihilator was far too shy for this sort of thing; there's no way he'd express her desires.

"You," Copy Kitten's heart nearly stopped. But Fannihilator hadn't finished. "Don't stop."

That was all she needed; Copy Kitten dropped her gloves and let her hands roam under the other villain's shirt. Soft skin against soft skin and somewhere along the way Copy Kitten got rid of Fannihilator's electric shirt entirely. After so long Copy Kitten was able to taste her rival and it was _divine._

Fannihilator turned to face Copy Kitten (again surprising the slightly older villain) and attempted to find a zipper in the black and red cat-suit. This wasn't lost on Copy Kitten and she guided Fannihilator's hand along her chest and to the concealed zipper. The cat-suit was peeled away to reveal black lace. The male held his hands against Copy Kitten's skin tentatively at first, then grew braver. Amazed and aroused, Copy Kitten leaned into Fannihilator's hungry hands and cupped the former villain's cheeks before kissing him. The kiss started out soft but quickly grew aggressive and needy. The Fannihilator invited Copy Kitten's tongue and Copy Kitten couldn't hold herself back. She tasted Fannihilator's tongue and pressed herself firmly against the younger villain's.

Their bodies pushed against each other as though they couldn't get enough of each other. In the mix of their grinding they rid themselves of their undergarments and costumes and worked to get the other naked. It was a bit frustrating – they would really just like to tear off their clothes – but they needed to be able to get out of the building clothed.

Copy Kitten lifted her legs around her rival's waist once they were naked and rocked her hips against the Fannihilator's. Emerald eyes looked back at her with lust and small moans and whimpers filled the dark room; music to Copy Kitten's ears.

The villainess sucked on Fannihilator's neck and had to keep in mind not to leave hickeys; she wasn't sure if Fannihilator was single or not (really she didn't care) and didn't want any personal trouble for the teenager. The feeling of teeth against his skin drove the male wild but he needed more.

"Copy Kitten," he whined. His voice was so filled with need the older villain couldn't help but smirk. The great Fannihilator was in her hands and that fact was a turn on in itself.

"You're going to have to learn how to use your words – we were good with that." Copy Kitten held her hand against Fannihilator's member, slightly amazed by the size and hardness she felt, and trailed her fingers up to the male's tip, dragging a long and throaty moan out of him.

The Fannihilator could offer no quips; his mind was too busy trying to keep up with his body.

Without warning, Copy Kitten tightly gripped the cock and started pumping with unbelievable speed. As expected, Fannihilator moaned with volume and arched his back into Copy Kitten and his virginity was now gone unbeknownst to the villainess. Teeth dug into the young male's skin, leaving their marks boldly. True that the older villain did not want to leave incredibly visible marks, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to leave any.

All the attention was driving The Fannihilator mad. His hands held tightly onto Copy Kitten's back as his fingers thrust in and out of her tight entrance and a thumb rubbed quickly against her clit. Pants and eager moans just grew in number; eventually Copy Kitten's own moans and whispers intermingled with the former villain's. He continued his fingers, making sure her clit was well taken care of, and lowered his mouth to Copy Kitten's nipple. Dragging his slow circles around the pink bud took effort. One night – he was going to leave a sharp memory with his rival. Never would she forget his touch.

A strangled gasp let out when teeth pulled roughly at her nipple. It was a pleasing sensation and like nothing The Fannihilator had ever experienced. The whole night was new and absolutely wonderful. Likely she would never forget it. With his free hand, the former villain squeezed and groped Copy Kitten's breast not so gently and let his fingers dig into soft flesh. His lips wrapped securely around the girl's nipple and he bit without remorse. Pain brought pleasure to Fannihilator and it wasn't lost on his rival.

As she worked her fingers on The Fannihilator's member, Copy Kitten twisted and pinched his nipple. Nothing was to be left uncared for.

Crying out his rival's name, Fannihilator got closer to climax. Copy Kitten couldn't keep the two of them up; they slid down to the floor in a heap but didn't stop. The villainess rocked against Fannihilator with everything she had and in turn the male's body moved with her, responding as though it had done this before.

The older villain lowered herself and propped her legs on his shoulders. She flattened her tongue against Fannihilator's member and sucked on it forcefully. It was evident the male was close. Teeth pulled at her clit and fingers worked inside her pussy without halt; Fannihilator was starting to shake at this point, all he could manage were unintelligible whimpers and groans – only on occasion could Copy Kitten's name be made out.

"COPY KITTEN!" Fannihilator yelled at last as his body shook violently. The villainess smirked with pride and disentangled herself from her rival. Realization that Fannihilator might've been a virgin dawned on her.

"Was this your-?"

"Yes," His face reddened again, "I'm a virgin," he said with a slight laugh, "if anyone were to be my first, I think it should've been you."

Copy Kitten's chest tightened. For a while she'd known she had feelings for her rival and never guessed Fannihilator could feel the same.

"I mean, it's not that I love you."

Copy Kitten's heart broke, "but you're the only one who's gotten that much of a rise from me, the only one who's challenged me. I'm starting to think _if_ I loved anyone, I could see it being you."

So Fannihilator didn't love her. But he could. That gave Copy Kitten hope.

The villainess snickered. "Well, Fannihilator, sex is sex." She began to pull on her clothes and suit nonchalantly. "Though, I wouldn't be opposed to doing this again."

Now it's Fannihilator's heart that fluttered. What he'd done with Copy Kitten was an eye opener. The thought of having sex with anyone else really didn't do anything for him but he had considered Copy Kitten. The woman excited and infuriated him. When he wasn't fighting the villainess he was thinking of her and wondering how to win in their next fight. In her own way, Copy Kitten gave his purpose, drive. He strove harder to always be better than Copy Kitten.

"I would love to do this again."

They looked at each other and knew there was no way they could keep away from each other. Battles had to be had. And that would only propel them further.

"Let's keep it casual then. No feelings," Copy Kitten suggested.

"I won't fall in love if you won't," Fannihilator threw back.

The two knew that was it then. They would have fun. And they both knew one would fall head over heels. It was a new battle; who would fall first.

"What happens when I win?"

The younger villain laughed. "When I win, you have to sing me a love song."

"Ha! And when _I _win, you have to get on your knees and tell me all about your undying love for me."

They rose and stood chest to chest.

"How about we seal it with a kiss, Fannihilator?"

It was The Fannihilator that pulled Copy Kitten close and sealed the deal.

* * *

I'm going to have to write more of these for A.P.W.L.C.'s "The Hundred".


End file.
